kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play at Being Psycho-Revamped
"Let's Play at Being Psycho-Revamped" is the 34th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 138th of the series overall. Synopsis Mr. Cat thinks that Stumpy may be suffering from dyspraxia. Kaeloo thinks Stumpy is just lazy. In order to find out who's right, Mr. Cat gives Stumpy a few psychological tests. Plot The episode starts in Stumpy's bedroom, where Stumpy is sitting on the bed playing a video game. The room is terribly messy. Kaeloo walks in and is horrified by the mess. She starts yelling at Stumpy, who had apparently told her that he had cleaned his room prior to the events of the episode. Stumpy claims that he did, but he can't fool her; it's obvious that the room hasn't been cleaned in a very long time. To satisfy Kaeloo, Stumpy gets up and starts cleaning, but he fakes a back injury to avoid working any further. Kaeloo starts to scold Stumpy for being lazy, but Mr. Cat shows up from one of his cat flap and suggests that Stumpy has dyspraxia. Kaeloo does not know what dyspraxia is, so Mr. Cat decides to demonstrate it to her. He gives Stumpy a drink with a straw and tells him to drink it. Instead of drinking it, Stumpy throws the cup away and sticks the straw up his nose. Mr. Cat remarks that he feels sorry for Stumpy because the squirrel has to suffer so much. Stumpy sticks a sausage up his nose and starts talking about his suffering in an exaggerated manner by repeatedly yelling "I'm suffering!", suggesting that he is faking it. Mr. Cat decides that the best course of action would be to run a few psychological tests on Stumpy. The first test is to toss some apples inside a basket. Stumpy deliberately throws them everywhere except the basket so he fails the test. Kaeloo is shocked that Mr. Cat actually believes Stumpy. The next task is to choose between two identical meals. Stumpy has trouble choosing, so he decides to eat a nearby sheep instead. Mr. Cat notes that Stumpy is "incapable of making decisions", and Kaeloo berates him for the sheer stupidity of his tests. The third task is to walk across a wooden beam on the ground. Stumpy pretends to misunderstand the test. Kaeloo, now fairly irritated, explains it to him again. Stumpy steps onto the beam, but acts as if he thinks it is high up in the air, and his acrophobia is giving him problems. He walks away and vomits on the ground instead of in the bathroom. Kaeloo, disgusted by the mess Stumpy made, starts yelling at him to clean it up. Mr. Cat tells Kaeloo to be nice to Stumpy since he is "sick" and needs treatment. Mr. Cat has Stumpy lie on a couch and explain what a day in his life is like. Stumpy claims that his parents just laze around and his sisters bully him, while he does all the housework all the time. Kaeloo is sure that he is exaggerating. Mr. Cat notes that Stumpy is suffering from a traumatic blockage, but Kaeloo explains that Stumpy really is exaggerating; he doesn't even have sisters! Mr. Cat, noticing Kaeloo's emotional outbursts, wonders if she has a traumatic blockage too. Kaeloo insists that she doesn't, and Stumpy is annoyed that Mr. Cat is now focusing his attention on Kaeloo instead of him. Quack Quack walks by and notes that Mr. Cat probably needs psychological help more than anyone else in Smileyland. Stumpy agrees. Kaeloo agrees too, since Mr. Cat is always in a bad mood and loves hurting Quack Quack. Mr. Cat says Quack Quack is the one with a problem, reminding everyone of his yogurt addiction. Kaeloo notes that this is also right. Mr. Cat claims that he hurts Quack Quack for the duck's own good; each time Quack Quack eats yogurt, Mr. Cat hits him. Mr. Cat demonstrates this by shoving a spoonful of yogurt into Quack Quack's mouth and then hitting him with a giant mallet. Instead of getting angry, Kaeloo remarks in a bored tone that Mr. Cat is exhausting her. Stumpy lies down on the couch and continues to yell about his "suffering". Later, Stumpy is sitting in his room on the bed playing video games. Kaeloo walks in with a syringe and needle and explains to a horrified Stumpy that if he's so sick, he must need some kind of medicine. As Quack Quack drives up with a truckload of injections, Stumpy jumps up, cleans the room, and finishes all the tests in a matter of seconds, claiming to have "gotten better". Kaeloo tells the audience that she finally figured out what disease Stumpy was actually suffering from: laziness. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Quack Quack * Stumpy's Grandmother * Stumpy's Grandfather * Stumpy's sisters Trivia * This episode reveals that Stumpy may be faking his mental disability to some extent. * The episode does not specify whether Mr. Cat actually believed that Stumpy has dyspraxia, or was just pretending to in order to irritate Kaeloo. * Olaf's theme plays in the background despite Olaf not being in the episode. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode, although she gets angry enough to almost transform. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Minor Character